Love Me Tonight
by cloveH
Summary: This is my one shot of Grey Worm and Missandei from Game of Thrones. These two are simply adorable together! This takes place a few years after Daenerys wins the war and claims the Iron Throne. Along with with a small council, they rule the great city of Mereen in their queen's absence. Since the war is over, Grey Worm and Missandei are free to explore their relationship.


The soft beams of the moonlight reflected off their features, just enough for them to see each other's beautiful physique. The silk fur felt so soft against Grey Worm's nakedness, but pale in comparison to Missandei's touch. She traced every inch of his bare skin as they silently sat on the bed. The chilling feeling of her cool, fragile hands brushing up and down his heated torso sent shivers down the warrior's spine. The way her fingers slowly traveled from his neck to his collarbone, down to his chest and further down south past his abs was tantalizing. Each time, she would get closer and closer to a dangerous place, one from which there was no return. How very cruel she was for teasing him like this, for each stroke made Grey Worm yearn for her.

And Missandei knew this; her seductive smile was all the confirmation he needed. How is that just her touch was enough to make the strong warrior feel so vulnerable? Grey Worm swallowed deeply at this. Just how much emotion was she going to pull out of him by the time this was done? They haven't even scratched the surface, and already his emotions are going on a rampage.

Missandei could tell her lover was already falling under her spell, and she smiled at that. She was glad she was the one that Grey Worm showed such emotion for. What he didn't know was that she was torturing herself as well. She wanted to just jump on him, kiss him senseless, and gift him with all the love he deserves. But she wished to take it slow, to partake in every ounce of love he had to offer. Plus, she had to warm him up, for this will be the first time either of them make love.

They already kissed once, even slept in each other's arms, but none of those will come close to the beautiful act they will experience tonight. And tonight was a perfect night: the moonlight was dancing on the streets of Mereen, reflecting off every magnificent feature of the great city. The striking couple could hear the cool breeze whistling in the night's air, while the sweet aroma of fine incense filled their nostrils.

It was hard for them to believe that they had come so far since the day they met. Their Queen Daenerys had finally sailed to Westeros and united the seven kingdoms. With the White Walkers defeated, she now sits upon the Iron Throne. Finally, in her absence, Grey Worm and Missandei, along with a small council now rule the great city of Mereen. And now that the Great War is over, they are free to love each other until their last days.

Grey Worm could not hold back anymore; her touch was too much for him to handle. He boldly attacked her lips, pouring out all of his affection for her. Missandei naturally gave in, for she couldn't resist the irresistible spark of his soft lips upon her full smooth ones. She placed a hand on his chest, as she could feel his heart beat faster and faster. She felt her own quicken as much as her growing need for him. Their kiss was filled with so much passion that each found it hard to breathe, but they couldn't stop. They knew that stopping would end their rhythmic dance of lips.

But kissing wasn't enough for Grey Worm. He had to feel Missandei's entire body; he needed to touch every inch of her. His hands proceeded to her waistline where he caressed with utmost passion. They snaked their way closer to her flat stomach and travelled up along her front, irritated to be touching her only over her clothing. They found their way to her supple breasts, which he stroked and squeezed tenderly, drawing a breathless moan out of the fair maiden. The alluring sound she made rung exquisitely in his eardrums, making him repeat his action one more time in order to hear that lovely sound again.

"Grey Worm," she managed to sigh in between their tender kisses. The sound of his name slowly spilling off her tongue was the extra push he needed to finally remove what's been standing between him and his gorgeous lover. As their kissing continued, his hand found the strap on her shoulder and brought it down slowly, a trail of soft kisses following his motion.

Missandei was losing herself in his ministrations. The way he laid sweet kisses upon her almond brown skin was causing her to breath profusely. As his hands continued to remove her gown, his lips travelled back up to her neck. He granted her with some more pecks just below her jaw, softly nibbling at the exposed skin her hair allowed. He slowly licked the red areas he left on her flawless skin. Grey Worm couldn't help himself from partaking in such a lovely woman. Her rich, butter smooth skin was just itching to be touched, her curves were begging to be explored, and her sweet natural scent was enough to make him lose his mind.

Missandei couldn't describe what she was experiencing; she could feel herself going faint. She had to wrap her arms around his head and neck to hold herself from collapsing over. But she didn't want him to stop; he felt so good against her skin.

Now he was the one who was enticing her.

Missandei shivered at the cool air hitting her exposed chest initially sending a chill throughout her body. Grey Worm protectively brought his arms around the maiden so that she was fully covered in his embrace. The heat radiating from his body was like her own personal fire kissing her skin. She felt safe and secure in his arms, like nothing could get to her, as if they were the only ones in this world.

Suddenly Grey Worm lifted her on his lap so that she hovered above looking down upon his face. She, caught off guard by his sudden action, gasped as he held her tenderly. Blush filled her cheeks, for she was now half naked. Despite the fact that he had already seen her before, she still couldn't help but look at him with a flushed look. But why? Maybe because she was nervous, or maybe scared of this after all – what it will mean for the two of them going forward. Or maybe it was the way he was staring at her. The intensity behind his gaze was a bit frightening, and yet it was so appealing, as if he was looking deep into her soul. Then she realized there was nothing to be afraid of. It was Grey Worm…her Grey Worm.

The comforting feeling of his hands caressing her back was just what was needed to make Missandei brush her worries to the side. And Grey Worm, he was too busy admiring her stunning features to notice anything else. When she brought her fragile hands to his cheekbones, he felt dizzy. Her simple touch was enough to make him lose his senses.

She rested her forehead on his and shut her eyes, concentrating on his alluring scent. He had the familiar smell of her old homeland of Naath, the part of her life she barely remembers. She found this a bit strange seeing as he is from the Summer Isles, but she didn't let that stop her from breathing his natural scent. It was the closest thing to home she has experienced in years.

She was close, so much that Grey Worm couldn't feel himself breathe. She always managed to take his breath away. Missandei connected their lips once again, this time picking up speed with every movement. She wanted to explore every inch of his mouth, every angle of his figure. While her hands swarmed across his body, she boldly stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Grey Worm completely melted at the instant her tongue grazed his own. He slowly mimicked her movement, finding a rhythm with the beauty in his arms. Breaths quickened and heads spun while their lips and tongue competed in a tug of war. Their hands moved just as much as their mouths, basking in the glorious feelings of their sensual dance. The two lovers gifted each other with all the tenderness and passion they could offer, stopping only to catch short breaths in between.

Their lips finally parted, leaving only their pants of pleasure that graced the silent air. Grey Worm brought his hand to the side of her neck, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He continued to gaze upon her, becoming lost in her glowing golden-brown orbs. She had the most radiant eyes he had ever seen; eyes that always drew him in, eyes filled with such life and emotion. He also noticed the rosy glow on her cheeks, which immediately made the corner of his lips curve upward.

"You're so beautiful, Missandei."

Her breath caught in her throat. Missandei couldn't decide which was better, the sweet comment he made, or the cute grin he held on his countenance. She was in complete awe of the man in front of him. Not only was he kind and gentle, but she was so proud of him to have mastered the Common Tongue in such a short time. Truly, their long sessions paid off, and in that time, she had come to adore the unsullied warrior that now smiled upon her. At this moment, nothing could make her happier…except one thing. And now was a better time than any.

With one last peck on his mouth, her lips trailed to his side, toward his jaw and up to his ear. She nibbled and sucked on his lobe, sending a chill throughout his body. He groaned once he heard her seductive Valyrian whisper, " _I want you, tonight_."

Her voice easily made love to his ears, which was all the encouragement he needed. He attacked her neck with his mouth, while his hands snaked their way back up to her voluptuous breasts. Missandei gasped at the feeling his hands left on her naked chest, while his kisses continued their downward spiral. Moments later, his mouth found its way to one of her twins, which he licked slowly. His left hand stroked her other twin as he could hear her beautiful pants fill his ears. He softly pinched her perked nipple, which stood up on its own. Grey Worm found her breasts irresistible, and the pleasured sounds she was gifting to him made him want to suck her dry.

Missandei was speechless, breathless rather, as he so effortlessly pleased her. He knew exactly what to do, and where to touch and where to lick. She became faint and would've fallen back, if it weren't for her elbows that caught her midway. Grey Worm liked this position better, for it allowed him full access to her exposed chest.

After a few more minutes of fondling her breasts, he wrapped his arms around her once again, this time closer and tighter than before. He could feel them pressing up against his bare chest, making him groan at the sensation. She was about to circle her own around him too until she thought of something.

"Wait," she whispered.

The unsullied warrior brought his head back to look upon her face, "Is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"No."

She assured him with a small grin before reluctantly leaving his hold. She shifted her body position so that she sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes followed her every movement, curious as to what she was up to. "I want you to see me…all of me," she confessed as she lifted herself up from the sheets. Missandei's flowing gown fell effortlessly to the floor as she stepped forward and turned towards him. His eyes grew wider as the fair maiden stood in front of him, now completely exposed.

Grey Worm could not believe the sight he witnessed. The magnificence of her beauty was overwhelming to him; he could not even breathe. The soft candles traced all of her angles and curves perfectly, gifting her almond skin with a fiery glow that burned brighter than any flame he had seen. The bright moonlight beaming through the window outlined her figure so beautifully, as if she were a radiant star shining vividly in the night. The way it highlighted her hair, glimmering around her exquisite brown curls like a white halo surrounding her head. Truly, she held the magnificence of a goddess, and in his eyes, there was no other like her. If he were dreaming, he prayed that he did not wake up from experiencing such glorious wonder.

His lips were parted as his eyes mentally examined her entire body. Even as she gracefully stepped towards him, his look of awe would not leave his features. Though he had already fully seen her once, he still could not fathom the splendor that was before him. She was more than anything he could imagine.

Missandei stood between his legs and relaxed her hands on his shoulders. As she looked down upon her handsome warrior, she smiled at him with so much love and affection in her eyes. Then, without warning, a tear fell from his eye, and Grey Worm immediately turned his head to wipe it away, hoping she wouldn't notice. To his dismay, she did and a worried look crossed her face.

"Are you alright? Did I offend you?"

His gaze returned to hers. "No…it's just that…there are no words to describe the sight before me."

Missandei's smile grew even wider at his sweet comment. Grey Worm always had a way with words, managing to practically make her swoon every single time. Missing the feeling of his lips on hers, she connected them once again. He clutched on to her and allowed himself to fall backward on to bed. Their heads bumped a little as his back made contact with the sheets. The collision administered a slight giggle from the fair maiden, while the warrior apologized for his roughness. She quickly brushed it aside and continued kissing him with every ounce of affection she had.

Grey Worm could feel her straddling his waist in the midst of their heated make-out session, which stirred a fire in him. Wanting to explore the rest of her body, his hands travelled down her waistline finally reaching her well-shaped buttocks. He caressed and squeezed them, making her gasp and moan in his mouth. She could barely focus on their kissing when he was touching her so lovingly.

As they broke from their kiss, Grey Worm opened his eyelids to glance upon his aroused lover. The lustful look in her eyes said it all; she was ready for what came next.

With that, he flipped them over so that he was now on top of her. He gifted her with sweet smooches all over her face, neck, breasts, moving agonizingly slower down south. She felt him trail down her stomach, over her bellybutton, to her navel, and she thought he was going to stop there. But no, he kept going past that point further down, which made her eyes grow wider. _Surely, he wasn't thinking of doing…that?_ She thought to herself, but before she could contemplate the answer, she already felt him there.

Grey Worm found her blooming flower that was just begging for attention. He kissed her tender folds and swiveled his tongue in her inner core. He took in the pleasant scent that came from her accumulating juices, licking every bit of them. She tasted so deliciously, and he did not want to stop until he finished every ounce of his meal. As he flicked his tongue back and forth, he couldn't help but notice his lover's squirming while she moaned his name.

"G-Grey Worm," she managed to squeeze out in between her resounding cries. They were sweet music to the warrior's ears and only increased his desire for her. Missandei could not describe the sensations she was experiencing in these moments. Her mind drifted off into a state of pure pleasure, feelings she never thought she had. And Grey Worm, he was so good. His mouth hit all the right spots between her legs, making her eyes roll to the back of her head. How was he so good at this, and where did he learn it? She was about to ask him, but decided it didn't matter that much as long as he kept going. And surely he did, and for the next few minutes, he sent her on a rollercoaster ride of emotions.

After one last motion, he travelled back up, tracing her figure with his tongue. Her butter soft skin tasted so heavenly as he found his way back to her mouth. He gently bit her bottom lip, triggering another moan out of the brown-haired beauty. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. He buried his face in her neck and hugged her closely to him. The level of intimacy he was showing her tonight was beyond her expectations. She never thought in her wildest dreams that he would be such a good lover, and they still had more passionate love to look forward to. Grey Worm lifted his face up to meet hers, which still held the adoring look he hoped for.

He gave her a devious smile, one that excited her for what will follow. His right hand snaked its way down to the familiar spot of pleasure he was at just at a few moments ago. He fondled her sensitive spot as his smile grew wider with lust for Missandei. He wanted to see every expression that crossed her face as he pleased her.

Suddenly, he stuck a finger straight into her core, making her almost squeal in delight. Wanting to please her even more, he shoved another in there. Her back arched so sensually at the feeling of his fingers pushing in and out of her center.

"More," she softly said. This shocked Grey Worm, but he gladly complied. Once he pushed in three, she found herself tilting her head back and moaning uncontrollably. He took this opportunity to attack her neck with tender smooches. Then, Missandei felt something coming, flowing through her like a fire. "I think I just might…" but before she could finish her sentence, Grey Worm felt a warm liquid shower over his phalanges. Curious as to what it was, he removed his fingers to examine the strange liquid. Instantly recognizing it's color and feel from minutes before, he proceeded to suck every drop off his fingers. Missandei blushed at the sight; it surprised her to see him in such a shameless action. And yet, it turned her on so much.

Taken away by it, she grasped his shoulders and rolled them over in a swift motion. Grey Worm looked up at her in disbelief; he didn't realize she was so strong. But that didn't matter as he was too distracted by the seductive way she peered down on him.

Missandei had never felt so good in her life as she did just a few moments ago, and all she wanted to do was return that same pleasure he had given her.

She showered his face in soft kisses, while reciting sweet Valyrian in his ears. Grey Worm's sensations were going haywire from her intimate acts and enticing words. While her mouth explored above, her hands went their separate ways below. She analyzed his strong torso, tracing every toned muscle with her fingertips. His skin was so smooth and hairless, although she expected that trait, and it was on fire, like a burning wave warming her cool hands. She took her time, sliding her nails over every bump of his perfect abs, marveling at his definition. Missandei of course knew that as an unsullied, he had to have a well-built body, but still feeling it for herself felt unbelievably good and made her attraction for him further grow.

Her fingers slowly descended until they hit the top of his pants, stopping just below his bellybutton. She completely forgot he still had them on; and that won't do. By now she was completely naked, and she only thought it fair that he should be the same. As Grey Worm felt her tugging at them, he snapped out of his daze, and clutched her hand with his, stopping her in her tracks. Missandei's head shot up to meet his.

"W-wait…no…I," he started as she slid back up closer to him. "I don't want you to…see me like this." Missandei knew exactly what he meant. He was an unsullied after all; therefore, he was castrated as a young boy. A solemn frown washed over her as she could see the pain in his eyes; truly he has suffered a terror no one should ever experience.

Grey Worm had to turn away, for he could not bear the expression on her face. "It is shameful…I just don't want you to th-" Missandei cut him off by capturing his lips in an adoring kiss. She wanted to comfort him, to wash all his worries away.

She tenderly stroked his face with her thumbs. "It doesn't matter to me whether you are cut or not. No matter what they've done to your body, you're still you. My feelings for you will never change."

Grey started to lose himself; he was overwhelmed with emotion. Missandei was unbelievable; he could not believe she was actually real. She was everything he had been missing from this world. No one understood him better, as she was the only one who grew up out of similar circumstances. He could easily confide in her, and she knew exactly what to say. She gifted him with the tender love and care any mother could ever with her child, and more. And most of all, she was the only person that truly sees him, not just as a warrior, but as a human being.

He felt something break in him; emotions he blocked out during his unsullied training a long time ago. It was one, one dangerous emotion for any warrior, the strongest there is. Before he realized what he was saying, the words spilled out of his mouth.

"I love you."

Missandei froze, and silence surrounded them. She could not believe those words actually came out of his mouth. It shocked him just as much as it did her, but he truly meant it. The beautiful maiden always wanted to hear them from him, and deep down she knew it was true, even if he never uttered it. But for him to actually say it filled her with so much joy that tears began to fall from her eyes.

Grey Worm's eyebrows furrowed a little as he wiped her trailing tears away. "I'm sorry. Did I say too much?" She shook her head and laid her hands on top of his, intertwining their fingers.

"No. You said just enough." She leaned down to sweetly kiss him, smiling on top of his lips. When they broke, she whispered to him, "I love you…so much."

Admitting their feelings for one another was liberating for the two lovers. They always wanted to do it, but neither thought it was the right time, especially with the war going on. But now that they've survived it, it was a better time than any to be together. And finally, they could consummate their love.

Missandei, wishing to continue their act, dropped back down to the lining of his pants. She brushed her hand over the spot where he was mutilated, and actually stopped when she felt something. There was a certain bulge in his pants. The first thought that crossed her head was an arousal, but could it be? She thought that, frankly, because of his castration, there wasn't much left down there. But clearly by what she was feeling, that wasn't the case.

Wanting to confirm her suspicion, she pulled down his pants until they were completely removed. Grey Worm became nervous, for he was afraid Missandei would look upon him in disgust as she witnessed the result of his mutilation. But, instead, her eyes were wide with disbelief as she gazed upon him. She found he was not completely cut; he still had half of his "parts" down there. She recalled her conversation with Daenerys a few years ago about whether the slavers took all of it. _Surely, my queen, they removed the stones, but they did not take the pillar,_ she thought to herself. Or maybe that was only true with Grey Worm; maybe he was a special case. For all she knows, the rest of the unsullied could be fully cut.

When the slavers cut him, the scar that remained was quite horrid. But not so much at its physical appearance, Missandei was more horrified at the awful act the unsullied had to suffer through, and the consequences that came about because of it. What a terrible thing to do to a young boy.

Her lover was becoming more and more anxious the longer she just sat there, completely silent, staring at it. He started to worry, thinking that she could never love him with such a deformity; that is, until he felt her kiss that particular spot. They're eyes connected as she brought her head up to see his reaction.

Once again, Missandei managed to make him feel so emotional. Not only did she not judge him, but her tender act also showed that she accepted him for who he was. It was clearly as she said a few minutes ago: it didn't matter whether he was cut or not, she still loved him regardless. Before he could even say anything, the maiden began doing things to him he didn't expect.

Her hand moved its way up to his member, which stood up on its on. She could feel it pulsating under her fingertips as she stroked it back and forth. She found it a bit strange that he could have an arousal, seeing as a major source was removed. But perhaps, other things could trigger it; either way, she was delighted, for she was given more to work with than she expected.

Groans ascended from the warrior's mouth as she caressed his sensitive spot very slowly, exerting waves of pleasure throughout his body. Suddenly he felt her tongue slickly slide up and around his erection, making him grasp the sheets to stop himself from losing his grip on reality. Then she took him completely in her mouth, wishing to please him to the fullest. And surely, Grey Worm's hold on the sheets tightened, almost to the point where he could rip them apart. He couldn't fathom what he was experiencing at this moment; never has he felt this way before.

When she finally finished, she crawled back up to him to kiss him again. He felt her soft curls tickle his skin, as he tasted her delicious lips. "Thank you," he said, "thank you for not thinking differently of me after…seeing me."

"How could I? You're still the man I fell in love with, and nothing you have or don't have will ever change that," she smiled to him. "It's like you said years ago. If we didn't go through what we did, we would have never met. The events of our lives have led us to this moment, and I wouldn't change a thing."

Grey Worm returned the smile, and swiveled their bodies so that he was above her again. Missandei laughed at this, for she loved their competition of who could be on top. She could feel his erection pressing up against her belly, making her shiver in anticipation. Now was the time for the main event, and both lovers were ready.

The warrior effortlessly spread her legs to gain full access to her center. He circled his arms around her thighs as he guided his member to her slick opening. A quick graze was enough to make Missandei gasp at the sensation. Then, without warning, he pushed himself fully into her core, making the maiden cry out in pleasure. Grey Worm, too, groaned at the amazing feeling of being connected to her. She felt so tight around him, and nothing they did before felt this good. He heard a slight whimper of pain come from his lover, making him dive down and kiss her to ease the discomfort.

He knew he needed to move, so he started slowly sliding in and out, sending waves of desire through her body. Her back arched with every push, encouraging him to continue to their beautiful lovemaking. Missandei, wanting to be closer to her lover, wrapped her arms around his back and snaked her legs around his lower end. Grey Worm buried his face in her neck, with one arm holding the small of her back while the other gripped the sheets for balance. As his thrusts quickened, so did her pants of pleasure. She could feel him groaning and breathing heavily in her neck, which too made her senses spin out of control.

Moans and cries of pleasure filled the silence of the room as they rocked back and forth in perfect harmony. "Oh, Grey Worm," she would moan, and each time she did, his velocity would pick up speed. His thrusts were so perfect, hitting that particular pleasure spot inside her with every movement. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to that breaking point. After a few more motions, she reached her climax as her insides hug tightly around his member. She ended up scratching his back as a reaction to the sensations she was experiencing.

Grey Worm closed his eyes, groaning loudly at the pleasure he felt. He kept pushing gently, slowly in and out so they could ride this love for as long as they could. And although he wasn't physically able to fill her up completely, she was still left satisfied to the fullest. He was absolutely amazing tonight and she couldn't have asked for a better lover. The level of love and intimacy he showed her was more pleasing than anything she has ever felt, and she could not be happier.

He was still breathing heavily in her neck, trying to catch his breath from their lovemaking. She, too, was breathless as she allowed her arms to gracefully fall onto the bed. A layer of sweat covered their bodies, as they lay on top of each other, too tired to even move.

Without looking Grey Worm found her hands and intertwined them with his own, while he was still inside of her. Missandei knew that they would eventually have to part, no matter how amazing they felt to be connected to each other.

After he regained his breath, he reluctantly slid out of her and settled on his side, smiling sweetly at her. Indeed, as soon as he left her body, she felt empty, but the smile he gifted her made it easier. She scooted closer to him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Grey Worm brought the sheets closer to them and immediately wrapped her arms around his beautiful angel. The warmth of his cuddle made her eyelids heavy and her body completely relaxed.

She peacefully smiled and whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you."

Grey Worm kissed her forehead, and nuzzled his face in her hair. He, too allowed his eyes to slowly close, "You're welcome."

The maiden and the warrior drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
